Lee Garlington
Lee Garlington played Fara Linden in the season two Grey's Anatomy episode Deny, Deny, Deny. She also played Stella Peterson in the season six Private Practice episode Good Fries Are Hard to Come By. Career Filmography *''Christmas Harmony'' (2018) *''North Blvd'' (2018) *''Ana's Murder (short)'' (2018) *''House by the Lake'' (2017) *''Her Last Will'' (2016) *''Modern Love'' (2016) *''The Engagement Clause'' (2016) *''Do You Take This Man'' (2016) *''Band of Robbers'' (2015) *''Safelight'' (2015) *''Some Kind Of Beautiful'' (2014) *''Mockingbird'' (2014) *''The Extendables'' (2014) *''The Angriest Man in Brooklyn'' (2014) *''Sister'' (2014) *''The Pretty One'' (2013) *''The Quincy Rose Show (short)'' (2011) *''A Buddy Story'' (2010) *''Mrs. Washington Goes to Smith'' (2009) *''Prayers for Bobby'' (2009) *''The Coverup'' (2008) *''Pulse 2: Afterlife'' (2008) *''Just Add Water'' (2008) *''Spent (short)'' (2008) *''Borderline (short)'' (2007) *''Forfeit'' (2007) *''Untitled Brad Copeland Project'' (2006) *''Stick It'' (2006) *''Akeelah and the Bee'' (2006) *''The Ties That Bind (short)'' (2006) *''Something New'' (2006) *''Partner(s)'' (2005) *''Mrs. Harris'' (2005) *''American Gun'' (2005) *''Mortuary'' (2005) *''A Lot Like Love'' (2005) *''Detective'' (2005) *''Guarding Eddy'' (2004) *''Fish Burglars (short)'' (2004) *''Johnson Family Vacation'' (2004) *''The Hot Chick'' (2002) *''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002) *''Life Without Dick'' (2002) *''One Hour Photo'' (2002) *''Lovely & Amazing'' (2001) *''Layover'' (2001) *''American Pie 2'' (2001) *''Evolution'' (2001) *''Murder, She Wrote: The Last Free Man'' (2001) *''Stranger Inside'' (2001) *''The Big Thing'' (2000) *''Blood Money'' (2000) *''Forever Lulu'' (2000) *''Boys and Girls'' (2000) *''If These Walls Could Talk 2'' (2000) *''Freak Talks About Sex'' (1999) *''Can of Worms'' (1999) *''Balloon Farm'' (1999) *''Host'' (1998) *''Women Without Implants (short)'' (1997) *''Dante's Peak'' (1997) *''Driven'' (1996) *''Summer of Fear'' (1996) *''The Babysitter'' (1995) *''Whose Daughter Is She?'' (1995) *''See Jane Run'' (1995) *''Higher Education'' (1994) *''Poolside Ecstacy (short)'' (1994) *''Take Me Home Again'' (1994) *''Reflections on a Crime'' (1994) *''The Yarn Princess'' (1994) *''My Life'' (1993) *''The Conviction of Kitty Dodds'' (1993) *''Love Matters'' (1993) *''River of Rage: The Taking of Maggie Keene'' (1993) *''Torch Song'' (1993) *''Jack the Bear'' (1993) *''Dying to Love You'' (1993) *''Kiss of a Killer'' (1993) *''When No One Would Listen'' (1992) *''Sneakers'' (1992) *''Shame'' (1992) *''Honor Thy Mother'' (1992) *''Posing: Inspired by Three Real Stories'' (1991) *''The Whereabouts of Jenny'' (1991) *''Meet the Applegates'' (1990) *''When You Remember Me'' (1990) *''Bar Girls'' (1990) *''A Killing in a Small Town'' (1990) *''Last Flight Out'' (1990) *''Cold Sassy Tree'' (1989) *''Field of Dreams'' (1989) *''Three Fugitives'' (1989) *''Winnie'' (1988) *''Down Delaware Road'' (1988) *''The Seventh Sign'' (1988) *''Hell Come to Frogtown'' (1988) *''Student Exchange'' (1987) *''In the Mood'' (1987) *''Murder Ordained'' (1987) *''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) *''Cobra'' (1986) *''Psycho III'' (1986) *''Do You Remember Love'' (1985) *''Psycho II'' (1983) *''Carbon Copy'' (1981) *''King of the Mountain'' (1981) Television *''Before We Go'' (2019) *''Splitting Up Together'' (2019) *''Broken'' (2018) *''Alexa & Katie'' (2018) *''The Magicians'' (2017) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2016) *''iZombie'' (2016) *''Major Crimes'' (2015) *''Mistresses'' (2014-2015) *''40's and Failing'' (2015) *''Mentor (short)'' (2014) *''Stalker'' (2014) *''Extant'' (2014) *''Longmire'' (2014) *''Suburgatory'' (2014) *''Dads'' (2013) *''The Bridge'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2013) *''Emily Owens M.D.'' (2012) *''90210'' (2012) *''The Mentalist'' (2012) *''The Killing'' (2011-2012) *''Friends with Benefits'' (2011) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2011) *''The Whole Truth'' (2010) *''Psych'' (2010) *''Lie to Me'' (2010) *''Flashforward'' (2010) *''Southland'' (2009-2010) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2003-2009) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2009) *''Saving Grace'' (2009) *''The Game'' (2008) *''The Riches'' (2007-2008) *''Medium'' (2008) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''What About Brian'' (2007) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2007) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2007) *''Big Day'' (2007) *''Close to Home'' (2006) *''Big Love'' (2006) *''The West Wing'' (2003-2006) *''Invasion'' (2005) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''Six Feet Under'' (2002-2005) *''Everwood'' (2002-2005) *''NCIS'' (2005) *''8 Simple Rules'' (2004-2005) *''Will & Grace'' (2004) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2004) *''NYPD Blue'' (1997-2004) *''Strong Medicine'' (2004) *''The District'' (2002-2004) *''Cold Case'' (2004) *''Grounded for Life'' (2003) *''7th Heaven'' (2003) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''Joan of Arcadia'' (2003) *''All of Us'' (2003) *''The Division'' (2003) *''Abby'' (2003) *''Once and Again'' (2002) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2002) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2002) *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2001) *''Titus'' (2001) *''Judging Amy'' (2001) *''Snoops'' (1999) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (1999) *''Martial Law'' (1998) *''The Practice'' (1998) *''Maximum Bob'' (1998) *''The Net'' (1998) *''Chicago Hope'' (1997) *''Nash Bridges'' (1997) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''Grace Under Fire'' (1995-1997) *''Townies'' (1996) *''Dark Skies'' (1996) *''Profiler'' (1996) *''Champs'' (1996) *''Malibu Shores'' (1996) *''The Monroes'' (1995) *''Friends'' (1995) *''Higher Education'' (1994) *''Phenom'' (1994) *''Wings'' (1994) *''Birdland'' (1994) *''Home Improvement'' (1993) *''Bakersfield P.D.'' (1993) *''Sirens'' (1993) *''Arresting Behavior'' (1992) *''The Golden Girls'' (1992) *''Blossom'' (1992) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1992) *''Roseanne'' (1989-1991) *''Coach'' (1991) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Get a Life'' (1990-1991) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1991) *''Lenny'' (1990-1991) *''The Nutt House'' (1989) *''A Brand New Life'' (1989) *''The Seinfeld Chronicles - Pilot (short)'' (1989) *''Heartbeat'' (1989) *''Murphy Brown'' (1989) *''Raising Miranda'' (1988) *''Hooperman'' (1987-1988) *''Family Ties'' (1987) *''L.A. Law'' (1987) *''Amen'' (1987) *''Sledge Hammer!'' (1987) *''Matlock'' (1987) *''Stingray'' (1986) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1985) *''Jessie'' (1984) *''Automan'' (1984) External Links * * Category:Actors